timespaceandchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Metatardis
The Metacrisis TARDIS (Type 40 Mark I/A) 'History' Shatterfrying the coral embryo as Donna suggested turned out to be simpler than John originally thought. As things happened differently in that universe, what with Queen Elizabeth being assassinated at the Torchwood Estate, the technology required for hodge podging a comfortable environment for growing the time capsule was more than readily available, if a bit primitive. Utilizing several recovered non terrestrial technologies, authorized by Director Pete Tyler, John and Rose were successful in coaxing the dear into existence. Their agreement with Torchwood was such that in exchange for the technology and manpower, the procedures were carefully monitored, analyzed, and transcribed for other uses. In addition, several of the most brilliant scientists associated with Terran Defense were schooled on many subjects including the principles of the Shadow Proclamation. His other 'University' course was schooling department heads and other brilliant people on various alien life forms they may encounter. Unlike her mother, who took an inordinate amount of time to locate the one being she considered her pilot, the young dear surprised John before she could be considered fully functional. When her self awareness came into focus, John and Rose were both busy working on the time rotor. Identifying him as her pilot due to his Rassilon Imprimatur, she imprinted on him instantly. This was a shock to everyone in the Torchwood Tower, as the various languages everyone spoke or read were suddenly translated to their native tongue. This of course set in motion another electronics course for the Torchwood engineers, so they could utilize something similar. At the same time, while John is her pilot, his feelings and affections for Rose Tyler have led the TARDIS to imprint upon her as well in a copilot status. While Rose isn't telepathic herself in the strictest Gallifreyan sense, this imprinting has enabled Rose to better understand the noises the TARDIS makes in relation to the ship's mood. Over time, she may be able to see the images the TARDIS tries to give her. After imprinting, John or Rose had to be present before she would allow anyone to enter. This was readily apparent after a technician was forcibly ejected from the control room one night. Even still, certain people were prevented from entering no matter the amount of coaxing. Investigations into these persons concluded that they were attempting to either steal or sabotage the project. 'Personality' Her emotional threshold could be comparable to either a nine year old Terran, or a fifty year old Gallifreyan. Decidedly female, she shares the most basic instincts that all TARDIS share: Protect her pilots and any authorized passengers, and give them what they need in order to survive. Since she's so young, one could say that she can be a bit cantankerous. However, this is also due to her pilot/ship bond with the Metacrisis. As the bond persists through the subconscious, his baseline emotions heavily influence her. And as such, is the reason she imprinted on Rose to begin with. While their relationship was sporadic in the beginning, John's emotional center is primarily focused on Rose and her well being. Even though she didn't understand their relationship at the time, she identified Rose as John's lifemate. She is most happy when her pilots are happy, and goes out of her way to do things for them. This can be anything from cleaning, preparing meals, and things like that, to deciding that they need a change of pace. The latter consists of taking them to places other than where they may have wanted. Most often this is a good thing with destinations being quiet and peaceful, but it's also been a source of some problematic adventures as well. In addition to this, she will coax either of her pilots do do something they are thinking about if it relates to making the other one happy. 'Problems' Exceedingly young in comparison to other time capsules in existence, there are some things that she has yet to master. Most notably: The chameleon circuits. While her 'mother' TARDIS is stuck as a police box, she has problems determining and identifying what object would be the most innocuous. As a result, the poor dear can stand out like a sore thumb without John helping and adjusting the settings to the external appearance. To compensate, John has tripled the capacity of the perception filters. Time sensitive species would still be able to recognize her for what she is though. As a growing TARDIS, one can become lost in the maze of corridors as lot of them lead nowhere. However, when the need arises for expediency, the corridors and rooms will adjust for quick access. If say one of her pilots are injured, the infirmary will butt itself next to whatever room the injured person is currently located. However, she's learned that it can cause a lot of confusion with her pilots and passengers, so she only does this when there is an absolute need. Major problems occur when Rose and John have a row. If they are unhappy with each other, she will refuse to cooperate with them until their current spat has been resolved. She can be as annoyingly stubborn as them when this happens as well. A lot of the technology that was initially installed or fabricated during her initial growth period is currently being grown over and replaced. This can sometimes cause problems when a system or device goes offline, before the newly grown one takes over. It isn't a major headache though. 'Configuration' Due to Rose's first experience within a TARDIS, she's in her default coral setting and is not likely to change in that respect anytime in the near future. Category:TARDIS